clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Party 2013
The Puffle Party 2013 is a party in Club Penguin. It will begin on March 21, 2013, and it will end on April 2, 2013. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 14. PH will be the mascot for the party. The Rainbow Puffle will be up for adoption at the party, on a cloud that penguins who are Puffle Experts will get to by launching out of the Rainbow Cannon on the Puffle Hotel rooftop. The Puffle Hotel will be a permanent building of three rooms after the end of the party. Trivia *There will be three special limited time Emoticons again, being the Rainbow Puffle Emote, the O Berry Emote, and a Rainbow Emote. *The Puffle Hotel will be a permanent room starting at the beginning of the party. *On April 1, the design of some rooms will be funny for April Fools' Day, as confirmed by Polo Field. *The Puffle Play Zone will return from the Puffle Party 2012, and members will be able to transform into a puffle again. *You must get the Puffle Expert Outfit and launch yourself in the Rainbow Cannon in order to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. *A week before Puffle Party started, Rainbow Puffles started coming down from the sky at the Dock, Beach, and the Forest. *The Puffle Show did not return this year. *This is Club Penguin`s 5th Puffle Party. *To make no confuse between members who transformed to puffles and the puffles in the rooms, The puffles in the rooms are in the old puffle look. *There is a new Player card for members who transformed into puffles, It is different Player Card from last year. *The new PH background was released during this party. Glitches *A week before the party started, there was a glitch enabling you to get the Party Puffle stamp even before the party has started. You had to walk your puffle to the room where the party room of that puffle was going to be. For example, walking your Green Puffle to the Beacon would get you the stamp. You would get the stamp, even though the party had not started yet! *The Puffle Play Zone is called Lock Down and has music from Operation: Blackout *The puffles have their old look in their areas and at the beach. *When you go to the beacon, all music in Club Penguin cuts off. You can't hear any music or sounds. Gallery Sneak Peaks Screenshot_at_Feb_15_14-46-59.png|Polo Field confirming it. CP puffle 2013.PNG|Three sneak peeks posted by Polo Field on the What's New Blog (note the orange Puffle hair in the middle, a picture of a Puffle on the right, and a machine of some sort on the left). Rainbowp5.png|The Rainbow Puffle emotion, as seen of Club Penguin's Youtube. Oberry.png|The O-berry emote shown at the Club Penguin's Dutch Youtube Piscinepuffle-1362507408.png|A sketch of Puffle Hotel. Construction 7a2i1GM.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 1) PlazaPHPhase2.png|Construction of the Puffle Hotel at the Plaza (phase 2) Rooms Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Arcade Beach Puffle Party BUG.png|Beach Notice Migrator Bug Puffle Party Beacon.png|Beacon Box Dimension PP.png|Box Dimension Cave Button OFF.png|Cave Button OFF Cave Button ON.png|Cave Button ON Cove Puffle Party.png|Cove Dance Club Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dance Club Dock Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Dock Iceberg Puffle Party.png|Ice Berg Puffle Party Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Ski Hill Puffle Party.png|Ski Hill Lodge Puffle Party.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Ski Village Snow Forts Puffle oparty.png|Snow Forts Plaza Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Plaza Town Puffle Party 2013.PNG|Town Rainbow Puffle Spotted PuffleRAINBOW11.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Dock. RainbowPUFFLE2.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Ski Village RAINBOWPUFFLE3.png|Rainbow Puffle spotted at the Forest. Newspaper Articles File:AprilFools.png|The advertisement in the Club Penguin Times with the April Fools' joke. Happy New Year!.png|The article where PH is seen examining strange feathers. Hotel Announcement Part 1.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times Hotel Announcement Part 2.png|"Puffle Hotel Announcement" Part 2 in Issue #384 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species.png|"New Puffle Species" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. New_Puffle_Species_2.png|"New Puffle Species" Part 2 in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle_Hotel_Construct_News.png|"Puffle Hotel Construction" in Issue #385 of The Club Penguin Times. Upcoming Events PP2013 March 14.png|Upcoming Events, Issue #386. Majestic Rainbow Puffles 1.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Majestic Rainbow Puffles Party 2.png|"Majestic Rainbow Puffles" Part 2 in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Puffle Hotel Excitement.png|"Puffle Hotel Excitement Grows" in Issue #386 of The Club Penguin Times. Homepage Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Puffle_Party_2013_Homepage.png|The homepage for the party. Log-in Screens PP2013 LIS.png|The first Log-in Screen for the party. Login2 PP13.png|The second Log-in Screen for the party. Log Out Screens Jdfhgjksdg.PNG|The first Log Out Screen, which shows a Rainbow Puffle. Rainbowadoptlogoff.png|The second Log Out screen, which shows the Puffle Expert Outfit, and Rainbow Puffle. Membership pop-ups RPuffleMemberpopup.png|When going to the Rainbow Cannon. Videos File:Puffle Party 2013 - Official Trailer (GCTV)|The official commercial for the party. File:Sneak Peek Puffle Party-0|Businesmoose and Polo Field's sneak peek video for the party. See Also *Puffle Hotel *Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) *Rainbow Puffle *Puffle Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Construction *Plaza, 7th March *Plaza, 14th March Category:2013 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel